Global Positioning Systems (GPS) have been developed to provide accurate positioning data. In traditional GPS systems, a receiver is used to capture input signals to identify a location of the receiver with respect to one or more GPS signal sources, such as satellites. In this manner, a device including the receiver may be used to navigate from the identified location to a designated location.
When the device is provided with a library of roadways (such as streets, avenues, boulevards, paths, highways, expressways, alleys, trails) the device may be capable of indicating a route between the identified and designated locations. For example, upon accepting an end point, the device may access a library containing roadway data to indicate which roadways may be used to reach the designated location.
Vehicle entertainment and infotainment systems are often configured for installation within vehicle dashboards for direct vehicle integration. Such systems may only provide select information and control for vehicle instrumentation and components, media, communication, entertainment, navigation, weather, scheduling, documenting content and functionality to vehicle operators and passengers. The systems may be installed within customized dashboards and standardized ports, such as DIN, double DIN, for ready access by the vehicle operators and passengers. Some systems may integrate with vehicle data buses (e.g., CAN) to acquire data related to operation of the vehicle.